With conventional tape feeders, as disclosed in patent literature 1 (JP-A-2008-130851), multiple slots for setting multiple tape feeders are formed on a feeder setting table of a component mounter, and tape feeders are configured to be able to be set in each of the slots.
Also, as disclosed in patent literature 2 (WO2014/097389), reel widths vary based on the size of the component to be supplied (the width of the component supply tape), and feeder widths vary based on the reel width; in addition to narrow feeders with a feeder width that occupies one slot pitch, there are wide feeders with a feeder width larger than one slot pitch, therefore, when setting multiple tape feeders with different feeder widths in slots lined up in a row, the quantity of slots occupied by the tape feeders changes based on the feeder widths, and the quantity of tape feeders that can be set on the feeder setting table varies.
For example, as shown in FIG. 10(b), when loading narrow tape feeders that have a feeder width (reel width) equal to or smaller than the slot pitch on the feeder setting table, the same quantity of tape feeders as there are slots on the feeder setting table can be loaded; however, as shown in FIG. 10(a), when loading wide tape feeders that have a feeder width (reel width) wider than the slot pitch on the feeder setting table, even though the feeder width is only slightly larger than the slot pitch, only half the quantity of tape feeders as there are slots can be loaded, meaning that there is a lot of wasted space on the feeder setting table.
Also, as shown in FIG. 11, when using a feeder setting table with a slot pitch formed to match the feeder width of the wide tape feeders, only the same quantity of narrow tape feeders and wide tape feeders can be loaded, and there is still a lot of wasted space on the feeder setting table.